Workers who operate at heights from which a fall would be dangerous are substantially isolated from supplies. Thus, efficiency and safety requires that such workers have everything with them that they need when scaling to such heights, with everything they need to use pre-connected, pre-rigged and ready to go. Unfortunately, in some instances it may be difficult for such workers to take all of the equipment which they might need with them because they are unable to securely carry all potentially needed equipment, and/or carrying all potentially needed equipment would be unwieldy, unduly and dangerously hindering movement of the worker.
Among such equipment, fall prevention and/or fall protection equipment is not only prudent but also frequently mandated by law for such workers, with such equipment commonly being an anchor/tether which provides the critical fifth point of contact beyond both their hands and feet. However, when a worker moves to a new location while working at height, such as up-and-down a ladder or traversing a significant lateral distance, they must disconnect their fall prevention/protection anchor and, when doing so, the worker must attempt to maintain the Three-Point-Rule (i.e., keeping either one hand and both feet, or both hands and one foot, in contact with a stable surface) to reduce their chances of falling.
Anchoring devices commonly are comprised of a length of tether or A-Frame that is connected to the workers harness/safety belt on one end while various types of hook devices are used at the other end to connect to a ladder rung, railing, or other suitable anchoring point. The anchoring/tethering device must be long enough to allow the worker room to move and execute job skills while providing a “fifth” point of contact for the worker, much like having an extra arm/hand
Such fall protection/prevention anchors (e.g., tether or A-frame variety) are often pre-connected and securely stowed to the harness or belt using snaps, hook & loop or a combination/variety of methods. Since the stowing/retention method must be strong enough to avoid the anchor device accidentally deploying while climbing, crawling or performing a wide range of vigorous occupational activities, stowing the anchor often has required a conscious effort by the worker to grasp and physically deploy before the anchor can be used. Unfortunately, such stowage design requirements have often required two hands to re-stow the anchor, causing the worker when at height to dangerously violate the Three-Point-Rule.
Moreover, during such critical maneuvers, the anchor device, and in some cases tools being used by the worker, can themselves become obstacles to the worker safely repositioning or descending/ascending to safety.
In industries/occupations where a seat-harness or safety belt is the norm, the anchor device must be waist mounted and, when disconnected from a safe anchor point while at height, the worker is faced with a dilemma since their only loose hand is at that point holding the anchor while the other hand/feet are maintaining three points of contact. Letting the anchor dangle between the legs while trying to safely climb/traverse, or attempting to stow the anchor device using two hands, could lead to a catastrophic fall.
Working at heights can also take place in hazardous atmospheres, confined spaces, fire/rescue situations, and a multitude of other scenarios that require extreme pre-planning on every article of PPE and auxiliary equipment in the workers ensemble, and then training with the entire ensemble and safety equipment to become expert in its donning/doffing, deployment and use.
It should thus be appreciated that providing workers a safe, effective and secure method to deal with the issues of handling an anchoring device and/or tools while working at height and changing locations, and performing job skills could be a life saving improvement.